JeremyWorks Multiverse
JeremyWorks Multiverse '''(also known as '''JeremyWorks: Dimensions Infinity and sometimes known as JeremyWorks Dimensions)' '''is an open-world action-adventure video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive, with additional help from JeremySoft, JeremySoft Japan, JeremySoft Europe, JeremySoft Australia, Team Jeremy, Sonic Team, Traveller's Tales, TT Fusion, Avalanche Software, Vicarious Visions, Toys for Bob, Insomniac Games, Behaviour Interactive, Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital, and United Front Games, and published by JeremySoft Studios, Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Fox Interactive, Activision, and THQ Nordic, for Microsoft Windows, Mac, Steam, GOG.com, PlayStation 4, Sega T23, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Jeremy Neptune and Funcom. It was released on February 7, 2018. It includes JeremyWorks franchises, as well as other franchises. The game gets a second series for the other franchises, titled ''JeremyWorks Multiverse: Remixed, released seven months after the first series. It consists of sixteenth franchises; Woody Woodpecker, Kung Fu Panda, Mickey Mouse, Zooptoia, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Smallfoot, The Powerpuff Girls, Sheep in the Big City, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Captain Underpants, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Smurfs, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Atomic Betty, Mega Man, Minecraft/''Minecraft: Story Mode'', Ferdinand, Rio, and Spyro. Summary After an organization of monsters are free, a teenage boy named David Works is teaming up with six JeremyWorks heroes (Jeremy, Ashley Painter, Judy, Mike, Alaina, 78M) to saving the world, while discovering new worlds and joining forces with many heroes and villains. Plot Coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarity to the Kingdom Hearts series with elements from Disney Infinity, Skylanders, LEGO Dimensions, Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers, Ratchet & Clank, and Bayonetta. Level Pack The Level Packs are unlockable levels similar to the playsets from Disney Infinity and Level Packs from LEGO Dimensions. Each of them is based on a film, a TV show episode or a exclusive content of a franchise, the icon is a "Level Pack Piece", a crystal statue which represent a franchise. Currency The main currency is JeremyWorks Dollars, which came in different types and values. * Bronze - 10 * Silver - 100 * Gold - 500 * Star - 750 * Blue - 1,000 * Purple - 1,500 * Shell - 35,000 * Money Bag - 10,000 * Red Gem - 15,000 * Yellow Gem - 20,000 * Green Gem - 40,000 * Blue Gem - 100,000 * Purple Gem - 150,000 * Pearl Gem - 500,000 * Moneybill - 1,000,000 * Purple Moneybill - 2,000,000 * Pink Moneybill - 5,000,000 * Blue Moneybill - 10,000,000 * Orange Moneybill - 50,000,000 * Diamond Gem - 100,000,000 * Insect - 150,000,000 * Red Balloon - 100,000,000,000 * Gold Balloon - 250,000,000,000 * Target Balloon - 500,000,000,000 * Bonus Balloon - 750,000,000,000 * Treasure Chest - 500,000,000,000,000,000 JeremyWorks Shop The JeremyWorks Store is where you buy playable characters, level packs, vehicles, buddies, clothing, Power Red Boxes, food and drinks, furniture, decorations, companion drones, gadgets, super gloves, weapons, cameras, monorail customization, potions, parade floats, fighter's gear and power elements, pending on the price with JeremyWorks Dollars and tickets. Driving Coming soon! Open-World Scenario The open-woerld scenario are similar to those from Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Super Mario Odyssey, the LEGO games, Final Fantasy XV, The Sims, they are based on different JeremyWorks world and any corresponded playable character can access to these worlds. Each of them had one Power Red Boxes, renovations, missions, special objectives, challenges and Acme deliveries. In each location, have exclusive collectibles named Movie Objects, which unlock film, TV show episodes, video games, comic book and novel issues, apps and extras in the Gallery Theater. JeremyWorks Arcade The JeremyWorks Arcade Games is a technique where the player can play different games from JeremySoft, Sega, Activision, THQ, Namco Bandai Games, Capcom, Atari, WB Games, Midway Games, and other developers. Arena The Arena allows you to fight an endless wave of enemies, bosses and hostile creatures, each wave reward you with some prizes: * Wave 1: 'TBA * '''Wave 2: '''TBA * '''Wave 3: '''TBA * '''Wave 4: '''TBA * '''Wave 5: '''TBA * '''Wave 6: '''TBA * '''Wave 7: '''TBA * '''Wave 8: '''TBA * '''Wave 9: '''TBA * '''Wave 10: '''TBA Run You can also run by using a device called "Run-O-Meter", when the Run-O-Meter drops, you have to filling automatically. Character Customization Character Customization is similar to the Lego games with elements of ''Skylanders: Imaginators ''and ''Super Mario Odyssey. For this aspect of the game, you can create custom characters in the Machine, ranging from common parts, to premium pieces. Photo Op The Photo Ops are special mini-quests whose main objective is jumping at a ring to earn extra points and taking a photo for it. You can also share it on Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram. Crazy Racing Speedway Mode See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Racetracks '' The Crazy Racing Speedway Mode is similar to the ''Mario Kart series, Konami Krazy Racers, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, Diddy Kong Racing, Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Tag Team Racing, LEGO Racers, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, Cars Race-O-Rama, and Toy Story Racer, each cup takes the player to many racetracks from the JeremyWorks universe. Also, each vehicles has a special attack without using a power-up. Missions In every adventure world, you find missions that corresponding on each NPC's head. Chat A chat where you can communicate with any other player while playing in Open World using letters, numbers, stickers or emojis. The only thing that cannot to do is rude or offensive worlds. Leafy's Win Spin This feature allows you to spin a wheel and receive a random reward. This can only be done once per second. Here are the rewards. * '''20 XP * 50 JeremyWorks Dollars * 20 XP * 25 JeremyWorks Dollars * 20 XP * 100 JeremyWorks Dollars * 20 XP * Chests ** Bronze Chest - It contains ** Silver Chest - It contains ** Gold Chest - It contains ** Platinium Chest - It contains ** Diamond Chest - It contains ** Cosmic Chest - It contains * Level Pack Hotel Creator The Hotel Creator is a mode where you create your own hotel by using rooms and up to 100 floors, each item is divided in different classes: * Rooms * Wall Decorations * Themes * Light Fixtures * Floor Decorations You can also customize your hotel by using the Tools, which serves only in two modes so far. Book of the Knowledge This feature is an encyclopedia-like book where you check information of each franchise. Weapons The weapons are useful tools where you can fight enemies easily, consisting in: * Aim: '''TBA * '''Cut: '''TBA * '''Slayer: '''TBA * '''Explosive: '''TBA * '''Rare: '''TBA * '''Master: '''TBA * '''Strong: '''TBA * '''Defensive: '''TBA * '''Grapple: '''TBA * '''Throw: '''TBA World Travel Mode The JeremyWorks Monorail System is a monorail train and the game's main method of transport. It can takes you to other locations or planets by using a shoot 'em up-like mechanic, you can also customize it by buying upgrades, paint jobs, souvenirs, automatic pilots and themes. JeremyWorks' Freerunning Rush The JeremyWorks' Freerunning Rush is where you run against other players, these can be running at the corresponding time record, here are the modes: * '''Training Race - TBA * Butterfly Catch Race - TBA * Winner Race - TBA Dance-A-Thon Coming soon! JeremyWorks Games The JeremyWorks Games are mini-games in the game, you play each of them in a one of these games: * Marathon - TBA * Mini Adventures - TBA * Jeremy's Scavenger Search - TBA * Catch the Villains - TBA * Money Party - TBA * Teleportation - TBA * Super Duper Words - TBA * Ice Cream Time! - TBA * Soccer - TBA * Defenders of the World Beyond - TBA * Crane Machine - TBA * Hockey - TBA * Fishing - TBA * Collectible Madness - TBA * Chess - TBA * Dart Throw - TBA * Baseball - TBA * Skateboard Grind - TBA * Drum Drum Follies - TBA * Chop and Chop - TBA * Combat Cars - TBA * Endless Wave Arena - TBA * Icebreaker - TBA * Joust - TBA * Bazooka Shooter - TBA * Repeat, Repeat, Repeat - TBA * Golf - TBA * Insect Ball - TBA * Catch the Capsule - TBA * Defend the World Tree - TBA * Mechanical Rides - TBA * Concert - TBA * Gastronomy Challenge - TBA Night Challenges Coming soon! Cooking Cooking is a technique used by Buddies to cook and later put in the fridge by you. Once rest in the fridge, you can pick-up a food item, which you can eat it to increase your stats. Each food have different classes: grains, diary-based, soups, snack, sandwiches, baked goods, fruits, vegetables, seafood, meat-based and sweets. Online Mode The Online Mode is where you connect the game with an online trial version of the game, it requires an internet connection to access it. Health, Armor, and Shield The Health, Armor, and Shield is an important method in the game, the following categories are: * Health - TBA * Armor - TBA * Shield - TBA Thematic Packs Coming soon! Mean Bean Mode Mean Bean is similar to the Puyo Puyo series, it allows you against the computer or another player. When playing alone, you can set the difficulty to one of five levels, with level one being the easiest and level five being the hardest. This feature is unlocked after you collects twenty-one Medallions. Hoverboard Rider Racing Mode The Hoverboard Rider Racing Mode is a mode that shares similarities with Sonic Riders, where you race against other players using hoverboards in different courses * Jeremypolis * Dark Green Forest * White Mountains * Stormy Hills * Objectville * Gravity Castle * Casino City * Meteor Park * Shadow Palace After you win a race, there's rewards you with a board, extra clothes pack and a Warner Bros. Winner Box. which includes extras. Portals Coming soon! Creation Points The Creation Points are special interactive tools where you craft and allows you to proceed, these points are classified in normal, legendary and team. Experience Point Systems The Experience Points is a measurement used in the game, they collected when you is awarded for completing missions, fighting enemies and for finishing levels. Each levels reward you with JeremyWorks Dollars, packs that includes extra content (like characters, avatar clothing, packs and weapons, vehicles, Home Creator furniture, World Creator elements, emojis, JeremyWorks games, food, etc), your weapon damage increased and the health bar is increased. Buddies The buddies are smaller versions of the characters, they help you defeat enemies, find treasures, and trigger actions using Buddy Doors. They can be equipped with gear such as weapons and helmets. The Buddy feature can expand to assist with farming and customization, they are primarily used and unlocked in Buddies Invasion Mode. Guest Mode The Guest Mode is the same as the normal mode, but with a different plot featuring guest characters from other companies, you select each character to fight enemies, find collectibles and do special objectives. Snowboard Racing Coming soon! Pinball The Pinball Mode is a mode where you use a pinball-like mechanic to defeat bosses and earn XP. You can also collect treasures, which includes power-ups, JeremyWorks dollars and extra XP. Hero's Honor Bonus The Hero's Honor Bonus is a special score you have completed in each level. It is an additional bonus score that the player earns from completing certain levels in the game. As opposed to the other scores, which is determined by overall gameplay, the Hero's Honor Score is earned by performing honorable behavior, such as not attacking foes from behind, not harming the NPCs and performing acts. Performing acts such as attacking the townspeople or attacking foes from behind will decrease the Hero's Honor Bonus. Casino Games The Casino Games is a mode where you bet other players, the objective of the mode is win the highest amount of JeremyWorks Dollars, the winner earns an amount of JeremyWorks Dollars, the loser gets a bonus enemy fight, the game types are: * Slots * Blackjack * Roulette * Poker * Bingo * Fruit Scratch * Keno * Derby Moon Phase Battle Mode The Moon Phase Battle Mode is where you fight the highest amount enemies before the sun rises. This mode also allows you to collect medals to unlock the Mean Bean mode. Quizes The quizes are special quests given by characters to let you guessing about JeremyWorks questions, the correct answer gives you a reward of a special Rainbow Box, which contains diamond characters. The Diamond characters are unique to unlock, because they can have the ability to pickup tickets and rainbow cubes, they can also turn enemies into extra tickets and rainbow cubes. Daily Mystery Gifts Coming soon! The Key of the World Coming soon! Spell Store Coming soon! Tips of the Day Coming soon! Parades The parades are functions to cheer the NPCs, you can make one by using a schedule, up to 10 floats, balloons, music, people, decorations and find a street. It cost 150 Magic to start it. Dungeon Mode The Dungeon Mode is a mode where you find treasures, defeating enemies and calling a friend, each collectible is divided in JeremyWorks Dollars including: * Gold Medal - 10,000 * Gold Coin - 1000 * Whip - 6800 * Crystal Ball - 200,000 * Lucky Cat - 5000 * Seiryu Sword - 142,000 * Bolt - 80,000 * Candy - 8000 * White & Black Mask - 278,000 * Asteroid Fragment - 821,000 * Beast's Fang - 7300 * Bandana - 1990 * Seasons Heart - 250,000 * Dime - 10 * Ruby Slippers - 120,000 * Goblet - 80 * Saucepan - 10 * Fish Fossil - 8250 * Beast Fossil - 242,220 * Nunchuks - 55,480 * Bucket - 200 * Ancient Gem - 250,000 * 100-Dollar Coin - 10,000 * Cell Phone - 40,210 * Mirror - 500,000 * Tiara - 408,200 * Turtle Shell - 800 * Sword - 325,000 * Warrior Shield - 50,000 * Unicorn's Horn - 80,300 * Block Hammer - 222,000 * Bowl - 50 * Tut's Mask - 160,000 * Toy UFO - 120,000 * Armor - 212,000 * Treasure Chest - 100,000 * Mannequin - 3000 * Crown - 528,000 * King's Robe - 508,000 * Model Ship - 800,000 * Ring - 200,000 * Katana - 990,000 * Charm - 8000 * Christmas Tree - 40,000 * Barrel - 1500 * Lizard - 12,800 * Bamboo - 600,000 * Tire - 1100 * Shell - 82,000 * Orihalcon - 512,000 To access the mode, you must complete the Adventurer character collection and earn the Mine Helmet. Collectibles The collectibles are objects scattered in various zones of the locations. You can collect them and exchange various amounts of one type for JeremyWorks Dollars at The Exchange in the northeast corner of JeremyWorks Palace. Some can simply be obtained by walking near them, others require that you interacts with an object. Every collectible you collects will have a cooldown time before it respawns and can be collected again. Additionally, gathering various collectibles are sometimes objectives of levels and missions. There is no limit to how many of each type of collectible players can hold at a time. There's the collectibles * Seashells - found in seaside areas. * Confetti Flowers - found in city areas. * Seaweeds - found in undersea areas. * Coconuts - found in jungle areas. * Crystals - found in undersea areas. * Sea Sponges - found in undersea areas. * Pearls - found in undersea areas. * Ice Crystals - found in snow areas. * Chocolate Ball - found in forest areas. * Flour Flowers - found in city areas. * Musical Notes - found in interior areas. Retrospective Tour Mode The Retrospective Tour Mode is a mode that allows you to rescue every unlockable character in the game, with a rest area to occasionally restore health and collect tickets. Between times, you enter the Rest Area. Here, there are three heart container, which are the only way to regain health. This is the order in which each years are complete in Retrospective Tour Mode: * 1970s: TBA * 1980s: TBA * 1990s: TBA * 2000s: TBA * 2010s: TBA Jukebox The Jukebox is a technique where you heard your favorite songs from JeremyWorks, the unlockable CDs can be found in every location and/or levels. Power-Ups The Power-Ups are items that enhances gameplay and provides help in defeat enemies, here's the power-ups * 'Ice: '''TBA * '''Fire: '''TBA * '''Kung Fu: '''TBA * '''Big: '''TBA * '''Chameleon: '''TBA * '''Fishing Rod: '''TBA * '''Rocket: '''TBA * '''Vacuum: '''TBA * '''Tornado: '''TBA * '''Gill: '''TBA * '''Wizard: '''TBA * '''Arachnid: '''TBA * '''Brain: '''TBA * '''Slam: '''TBA * '''Balloon: '''TBA * '''Super Speed: '''TBA * '''Flex: '''TBA * '''Combo: '''TBA * '''Metal: '''TBA * '''Shrink: '''TBA * '''Wi-Fi: '''TBA * '''Garlic: '''TBA * '''Animal: '''TBA * '''Archer: '''TBA * '''Paint: '''TBA * '''Ball: '''TBA * '''Beetle: '''TBA * '''Bell: '''TBA * '''Explosive: '''TBA * '''Water: '''TBA * '''Chef: '''TBA * '''Scanner: '''TBA * '''Angel: '''TBA * '''Cutter: '''TBA * '''Doctor: '''TBA * '''Telekinesis: '''TBA * '''Martial Arts: '''TBA * '''Ghost: '''TBA * '''Hammer: '''TBA * '''Super: '''TBA * '''Jet: '''TBA * '''Laser: '''TBA * '''Magic: '''TBA * '''Mini: '''TBA * '''Mirror: '''TBA * '''Needle: '''TBA * '''Ninja: '''TBA * '''Lightning: '''TBA * '''Poison: '''TBA * '''Spear: '''TBA * '''Staff: '''TBA * '''Rock: '''TBA * '''Suplex: '''TBA * '''Blade: '''TBA * '''Throw: '''TBA * '''UFO: '''TBA * '''Water: '''TBA * '''Car: '''TBA * '''Whip: '''TBA * '''Bird: '''TBA * '''Yo-Yo: '''TBA * '''Apocalypse: '''TBA * '''Carnival: '''TBA * '''Light: '''TBA To unlock these power-ups, you can gain a power scroll from the training hall at JeremyWorks Palace. Food Fight Mode The Food Fight Mode is a mode where you must earn the highest score using a food-themed special weapon, you get rewarded with extra food points to increase your health meter, select a character used for this mode: If you need more points, just select another character to use it. Hire-A-Character System While you control a character whose ability doesn't work for a quest, you have to use the Hire-A-Character System, it allows to pick one of three characters with the ability. Tickets The tickets are special currency used for the Ticket Booth, which unlocks content from previous weekend challanges and events that you have not collected. Weekend Challenges The tickets are special currency used for the Ticket Booth, which unlocks content from previous DLC challenges and events that you have not collected. Development ''Coming soon! Franchises See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Franchises Characters See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of characters Adventure Worlds See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Adventure Worlds Levels See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Story Mode Achievements See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Achievements Vehicles and Mounts See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Ground Vehicles Avatar Items See JeremyWorks Multiverse/List of Avatar Items Buddies See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Buddies Main Hub See JeremyWorks Multiverse/JeremyWorks Palace Power Red Boxes See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Power Red Boxes Mini-Games See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Mini-Games Racetracks See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Racetracks Remixed Expansion The story follow-up for the game will be releasing entitled Remixed, it will be featuring new characters, David meeting new friends, and featuring new worlds and fighting off against new female villain. This game will be released as both a stand-alone game or as free DLC in September 2018. Collector Edition The Collector Edition for JeremyWorks Multiverse ''has been released along with the game, it includes the soundtrack, three figurines (David Works, Jeremy and Alaina), an artbook, exclusive content, a replica of the JeremyWorks Palace and the game itself. Additions * Exclusive content from JeremyWorks Publishing, JeremyWorks Mobile and JeremyWorks Parks and Resorts. * New thematic clothes and character tokens are unlocked in the store. Release ''Coming soon! Reception Critical response Coming soon! Sales Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Gallery Promotional Posters Coming soon! Logos Coming soon! Official Artwork Coming soon! Box Arts Coming soon! Rating This game got a T rating for cartoon violence, comic mischief, crude humor, language, suggestive themes, fantasy violence and tabacco and alcohol references. Quotes See JeremyWorks Multiverse/Quotes Trivia * This game is part of the [[JeremyWorks Unite!|''JeremyWorks Unite!]] series and [[JeremyWorks All-Stars|''JeremyWorks All-Stars]] series. ** Also, all of the enemies from JeremyWorks Unite!, JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island, JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots, and JeremyWorks: Globs of Doom '' return and appear in this game. * For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have the VR headset technique. * Each playable character have a role: ** Hero: Represent protagonist from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Sidekick: Represent deuteragonist from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Femenine Power: Represent female hero from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Hostile: Represent antagonist, anti-hero or enemy from JeremyWorks film, TV show or video game. ** Video Game: Represent character from JeremyWorks video game. * This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for the animal vocal effects. * The cutscenes are made by an esemble group of Animators from JeremyWorks' history. * The character artworks are made by Tyson Hesse who the creation of the animated cutscenes for the 2017 platform game, ''Sonic Mania ''in order to appeal the character's design. ** However, it ended up becoming too complex for everyone to draw so therefore, Rebecca Sugar, the creator of Steven Universe, as well as other animators team up to develop the finalized design. * An early beta version of the game is released in February 2015. * This is the first ''Jeremy Universal, Cartoon World, Objects, Comedy TV, Alaina Gleen, Pets World, Blob, Emily, Ravil, and Julia, The Teen Gang, Judy & Lucy, Wacky World, Avery the Warrior, Tinny!, Zarahi!, Wild Racer, Jeremy Adventure, Quinn the Rockstar, Legend World, and JWToons game to have a T rating by ESRB. ** This game was originally going to take advantage of the M rating, but due to the game not feeling like those, it was changed to a T rating during development. ** If the rating change never happened, then it would've been the first game to be rated M. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters (ex. Jenny) had dialogue through archive recording just like in LEGO Dimensions. Others had their lines redubbed. * There was total of 168 franchises featured in the game for each platform. * Besides have JeremyWorks franchises, guest franchises from other companies are included. ** As well as characters from Sega, Nickelodeon, Fox, WarnerMedia, Hasbro, Disney, TwinSpin Entertainment and DreamWorks. * Sony Pictures Animation's The Emoji Movie ''was originally going to be in this game, but it was rejected due to the highly negative reception it has like ''Norm of the North and Foodfight. * The in-game models for the characters are inspired by ones from the Disney Infinity series, as well as Steven Universe and FusionFall (for the Cartoony looking franchises, while taking inspiration from other works in different kinds of media). Category:Old pages